


Monsters

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rossa magia [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Romantic Fluff, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Post-civil war. Un approcciarsi 'diverso' tra Wanda e Bruce.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:"L'ho vista nei loro occhi" "Cosa?" "La rivoluzione".





	Monsters

Monsters

Bruce pulì i propri occhiali e si sedette dietro la scrivania, guardando Wanda davanti a lui. La giovane si massaggiò il collo e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Voleva vedermi, signorina?” domandò. Wanda si passò le mani sulle gonna ed annuì un paio di volte.

“Sa, non abbiamo molto modo di parlare da quando lei è tornato dallo spazio”. Iniziò. Bruce inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Vista la situazione tesa dovuta alla guerra civile che avete scatenato mentre non c’ero, nessuno ha avuto molto modo di parlare”. Si rimise gli occhiali e allungò la mano, prendendo la tazza sul tavolo.

“Ci tenevo lo stesso a scusarmi. Dopo quello che è successo tra noi…” sussurrò la ragazza. Banner sorseggiò la propria tisana, il fumo gli fece appannare nuovamente il vetro degli occhiali.

“… insomma, per essere entrata nella sua testa”. Aggiunse Wanda.

“Non era la prima a vedere in Hulk solo un’arma di distruzione. E come chiunque altro ha cercato di utilizzarlo” ribatté gelido Banner. La ragazza sospirò e si strinse le ginocchia.

“E’ arrabbiato?” domandò. Bruce le sorrise.

“Persino la mia ex fidanzata lo ha visto in quel modo e ha cercato di distruggerlo” spiegò. Wanda si sporse in avanti.

“Come va con la signorina Romanoff?” s’informò. Bruce scrollò le spalle.

“Anche io non sono senza peccato. Hulk è parte di me e di comune accordo abbiamo deciso di abbandonare questa terra per non fare ancora del male. In questo modo, ho ucciso ciò che c’era tra me e Nat. Lei non mi perdonerà per averla abbandonata per la prima volta in cui si era fidata”. Bevve avidamente dalla propria tazza.

Wanda si guardò le mani.

“Perché lei è uscita dal nostro mondo. Lei non si sente più un mostro, mentre io la capisco” sussurrò. Le sue dita furono circondate da energia vermiglia.

“Ti senti un mostro per via dei tuoi poteri?” chiese Bruce. Osservò la magia rossa fare contrasto con le dita affusolate della ragazza.

< Tu sei così giovane e bella. Come puoi sentirti un mostro, quando quei poteri ti rendono solo più affascinante? > si chiese mentalmente. Finì di sorseggiare la propria tisana.

“Da prima” rispose la giovane, mentre Bruce appoggiò la tazza vuota sulla scrivania e la guardò in viso.

“Come mai?” le chiese. Wanda osservò il petto di Bruce lasciato scoperto da un paio di bottoni slacciati della sua camicia. Deglutì arrossendo, vedendo i suoi muscoli.

“Io e mio fratello facevamo parte dei ribelli e ne andavamo orgogliosi”. Iniziò lei. Si alzò in piedi e strinse i pugni portandoli al petto.

“Le loro parole trasudavano di libertà e…”. La sua voce tremò, mentre Bruce vide il corpo sottile della giovane fremere.

"L'ho vista nei loro occhi". Proseguì Wanda. Bruce spinse indietro la sedia su cui era accomodato.

 "Cosa?" domandò. Wanda sorrise, il suo volto riluceva.

"La rivoluzione" disse, con voce squillante. Bruce si alzò in piedi e le si affiancò.

“E’ una cosa in cui sembri credere molto” disse. Wanda chinò il capo e il suo volto si rabbuiò.

“Io e Pietro ci credevamo. Si trattava di gridare le nostre ragioni, combattere per la libertà” sussurrò. I suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

“Poi tutto si è tinto di sangue. I morti, non solo a causa delle repressioni, ma anche per mano di coloro che ci affiancavano. Le torture che abbiamo subito dall’Hydra erano solo l’apice di una sequenza di abomini” disse. Una lacrima le rigò il viso. Bruce le accarezzò la guancia.

“Anche tu sei stata trattata come un’arma?” le chiese. Wanda le prese le mani nelle sue ed annuì.

“E, al contrario di Natasha, non voglio costringere né me né te a dimenticare. Non voglio ricominciare la mia vita, voglio vivere questa vita tormentata e affrontarla” disse, decisa. Bruce le strinse a sua volta le mani.

“Sei molto forte, devo dire. Forse dovremmo chiacchierare più spesso” disse. Wanda si alzò sulle punte e gli baciò la guancia.

“Quando vuoi” sussurrò. Bruce arrossì e la pelle delle sue braccia si tinse di verdino. La strega la lasciò andare e corse fuori dal laboratorio del dottore. Banner si massaggiò la guancia e scosse il capo.

“Hulk, vedi di perdonarla in fretta, non ho nessuna intenzione di farmela sfuggire” sussurrò.

 


End file.
